


(untitled)

by evening_spirit



Category: Alphas
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evening_spirit/pseuds/evening_spirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x09 – The Devil Will Drag You Under. Character pieces. Chapter One – Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - WIP ;)  
> Don't know where I'm going with this, don't know if it'll be continued (of course reviews are very encouraging and definitely play on my sense of guilt, lol ;). See, the thing is, I have this Very Important Original Story I'm working on now, and I've just finished a draft and need to take a two-week break from it to gain distance, so I'm trying Alphas fanfic.
> 
> ETA: Wanted to delete, because this is a story that won't be continued, ever, but. . . I kind of like how this short piece turned out. So it stays, as a one-shot excercise.

The team was wrecked. Bill watched the scene and he couldn't decide where to turn first, who to comfort. Cam would be the obvious choice but the hyperkinetic stood motionless for once and it was as if a wall was erected around him, impenetrable, rock-hard. Rosen sat holding Dany in his arms and rocking her back and forth in dead silence. Nina crouched at Dany's feet and sobbed uncontrollably and Rachel leaned over her, muttering reassurances and stroking her back. Specks of fire burned all around them, shreds of the truck and of their unity, oozing burnt grease and plastic and overcharged electricity. The sirens of approaching police vehicles and ambulances squashed the silence and all became an overwhelming blurr.

"Sir. Sir, are you alright?" a pen-light shone into Bill's pupils and he jerked.

"Them," he threw up his hand, not even attempting to control his strength and the pen flew from the medic's fingers. The kid gave off a strangled yelp. "Take care of them!" Bill urged rather than apologized.

"They are being taken care of," the medic responded.

It wasn't so, at least not by Bill's standards. Well, someone who approached Rosen was doing it gently, helped him lay Dany's body on the ground and checked her vitals first, then took the Doc's pulse. Nina seemed to be in good hands too, what with Rachel hovering over her all the time. But Cameron...

When the medic touched him, his reflexes went into overdrive. Bill had never seen him move so fast and with such precision. He knocked two of the medics down and it took four task-force men to restrain him. Bill got to his feet and ran toward them, but he was too far, too slow. A syringe was thrust into Hicks's jugular and two heart-beats later his knees buckled and he swooned; didn't fall to the ground because the task-force men still held him.

Hicks needed that, he had to be sedated and Bill understood that, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of dread the sight invoked in him. Hicks's eyes begged for help and then they drifted shut and Bill couldn't really do anything about it.

* * *

m.b.c.  
(may be continued)


End file.
